


Autumn in New York

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: Glee
Genre: Autumn, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, Hot Chocolate, Klaine, Kliss - Freeform, Love, M/M, NYADA, New York, New York City, Slash, True Love, falls - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: |AMBIENTATA PRIMA DELLA 5X14|DAL TESTO: "Se la prima sera era stata strano, andare a dormire nello stesso letto, quella mattina era stato strano iniziare una giornata che non avrebbero trascorso insieme. Erano usciti dall’appartamento cercando di non svegliare Sam che dormiva sul divano o Rachel che avrebbe avuto la prima lezione nel pomeriggio; avevano attraversato mezza Manhattan, l’aria di ottobre che scompigliava i capelli di Kurt e faceva stringere le mani attorno al bicchiere che andava freddandosi e alle dita dell’altro.Finalmente, erano davanti all’entrata dell’università e, se per Kurt attraversarla era diventato un gesto quotidiano ed automatico, non era affatto così per Blaine."





	Autumn in New York

__

  
Non c’era nulla di più bello dell’autunno a New York. Era il periodo in cui Central Park si tingeva di rosso, arancio e marrone, il periodo in cui i tramonti spettacolari illuminavano i grattaceli e la temperatura era bassa quel tanto che bastava per godersi una cioccolata calda durante una passeggiata.  
  
Kurt amava la cioccolata, il bicchiere caldo che gli riscaldava la mano che non era stretta intorno a quella di Blaine. Avrebbe potuto indossare i guanti, ma era troppo presto, e poi non voleva nascondere quella fascia d’argento sul suo dito che urlava al mondo “sto per sposarmi con il ragazzo più dolce del mondo!”. Gli piaceva il modo lento e dolce in cui Blaine lo accarezzava distrattamente mentre si tenevano per mano, le dita incrociate e il calore della stretta che si propagava in tutto il corpo, accendendo sui loro volti un sorriso pieno di amore per l’altro.  
Kurt amava New York, così come amava il cioccolato, ma amava di più Blaine.  
Quando, quell’estate, si era trasferito finalmente nell’appartamento che condivideva con Rachel, a Bushwick, si era sentito finalmente a posto, come se, fino all’istante prima, gli fosse mancato qualcosa.  
Avevano trascorso il resto delle vacanze insieme, godendosi l’uno la compagnia dell’altro. Poi quella mattina si erano alzati qualche ora prima del solito, abbracciati, con la testa di Kurt sul petto di Blaine e la sveglia che suonava piano, e avevano capito che tutto stava per cambiare. Se la prima sera era stata strano, andare a dormire nello stesso letto, quella mattina era stato strano iniziare una giornata che non avrebbero trascorso insieme. Erano usciti dall’appartamento cercando di non svegliare Sam che dormiva sul divano o Rachel che avrebbe avuto la prima lezione nel pomeriggio; avevano attraversato mezza Manhattan, l’aria di ottobre che scompigliava i capelli di Kurt e faceva stringere le mani attorno al bicchiere che andava freddandosi e alle dita dell’altro.  
Finalmente, erano davanti all’entrata dell’università e, se per Kurt attraversarla era diventato un gesto quotidiano ed automatico, non era affatto così per Blaine.  
«Sei agitato?» gli chiese Kurt, le guance rosse e gli occhi azzurri fissi in quelli dal colore indecifrabile di lui. Si concentrò sulla sua figura, sui capelli pieni di gel, sull’immancabile farfallino abbinato alla camicia e ai pantaloni che gli aveva scelto quella mattina, che gli lasciavano scoperte le caviglie. Non dava segni evidenti di nervosismo, ma Kurt, ormai, lo conosceva meglio della collezione autunno-inverno di Alexander McQueen e sapeva riconoscerli, certi segnali. Sapeva che era nervoso dal modo in cui gli accarezzava il dorso della mano con il pollice, con movimenti circolari e regolari, o da come gli stringeva le dita tra le sue, in un modo che quasi impediva la circolazione, ma con dolcezza. Lo vedeva da come guardava in tralice un innocente bicchiere vuoto, o da come muovesse le dita sul cartone, quasi stesse suonando il suo amato pianoforte.  
«E se non fosse la scelta giusta? Se non fosse questo il mio destino?» gli rispose finalmente Blaine, la voce bassa e lo sguardo perso, così simile a quello che aveva quel pomeriggio, quando aveva dato di matto dicendo di non voler tentare solo alla NYADA. Kurt liberò la mano dalla stretta del ragazzo solo per posarla sulla sua spalla, in una presa dolce che sperava gli infondesse sicurezza.  
«Blaine Devon Anderson» disse il più grande, pronunciando il suo nome completo per attirare la sua attenzione. Ed ecco che gli occhi ambrati di Blaine si spostavano dal triste e grigio marciapiede al suo volto, concentrandosi sulle labbra distese in un sorriso, le guance rosse per il vento freddo e le iridi azzurre come il cielo terso sopra di loro. «Tu sei fatto per questa scuola. Te l’ho già detto io e te lo ha dimostrato anche Madame Tibideaux quando ti ha ammesso.» Blaine sospirò alle sue parole ma non sembrava ancora convinto.  
«E se…» iniziò, ma Kurt non gli diede il tempo di finire la frase che lo anticipò.  
«Ecco cosa faremo. Io e te adesso entriamo, insieme, e saranno loro ad avere dei dubbi sul loro talento perché li stenderai. E comunque vada, io sarò sempre fiero di te.» A quel punto Blaine sorrise, di quei sorrisi che rivolgeva a lui solamente, così ampi e caldi e pieni di amore per lui, che gli fece capire di averlo convinto.  
«Okay» disse Blaine solamente, poi le loro mani tornarono ad intrecciarsi e, insieme, senza più alcuna paura, varcarono la porta e furono dentro.  
Sarebbe stato tutto diverso, Kurt lo sapeva, ma mentre dava un bacio sulla guancia a Blaine prima di andare a lezione, capì che sarebbe stato tutto migliore.  



End file.
